


Where Did I Go Wrong

by IWillBeYourPet



Category: Fringe (TV)
Genre: Also knowing you are the less awesome version of yourself probably hurts, Alternate Lincoln is an Ass, Alternate Lincoln will be referred to as Lincoln or Linc, Anal Sex, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Because Lincoln made me sad, Boys In Love, Character Death Fix, Dom/sub, Dominance, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, I had to pick or things got confusing fast, Inadequate, Kind of with themselves, Lincoln finds that kind of hot, M/M, Main universe Lincoln will be referred to as Lee, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillBeYourPet/pseuds/IWillBeYourPet
Summary: Lee has been to the alternate universe to help a few times, because he definitely isn't needed in his universe.  He is interested in the other Lincoln, but the man usually seems to want nothing to do with him.  Until now.Is it still narcissism if you are fucking yourself, but not really yourself?Main character / universe Lincoln will be referred to as Lee, Alternate universe Lincoln will be Lincoln or Linc.  Had to pick who was who or the story got real confusing, real fast.This idea wouldn't go away.  Our Lee is so shy and submissive and other Lincoln is so confident.  What a mind fuck to know you're the worst version of yourself.  Dealing with that obviously leads to smut.
Relationships: Lincoln Lee/Alternate Lincoln Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Where Did I Go Wrong

Lincoln sipped his drink as he watched Lee heading into their office. The man had been coming to help with cases here and there and you would think he was used to it by now but the man still stumbled through like it was his first time. In the way and awkward and he rolled his eyes as the man reached his desk. He got a big grin and that alone was enough to make him snap out, “Can you stop… flinching so much? It’s embarrassing.” Honestly this is why he didn’t interact with him much, Olivia usually kept them apart because apparently he was mean. They had barely talked much outside cases since the first time they met.

Lee glanced up at his counterpart, his doppleganger, and dropped his eyes quickly at the look of disdain on the other's face. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Suddenly the other man was in his space, chest puffed out, shoulders back and Lee couldn’t help it as he hunched in to make him smaller, pulling back. Flinching. 

“That. What the fuck is wrong with you?”

Lincoln wasn’t moving away, didn’t give him any more space and he didn’t like it. He stumbled back a step but the other man moved again, staying in his space. He couldn’t help it as he stuttered out, “St-stop.”

Lincoln snorted and moved quickly, shoving him. Lee stumbled back and couldn’t catch himself before he fell. A woosh of air made it out when he hit, and his eyes snapped up, fearful. He didn’t try to get up. 

Lincoln took the steps forward so he was standing between his legs, staring him down. Lee glanced around looking to see if anyone else had shown up, if there was anyone to help him, but the room was empty. So instead he looked up at Lincoln and put his hands up, placating. 

The man’s face had softened though. He glanced around the room as well before he sighed and crouched down so they were closer. “Do you think I’m going to hurt you?”

“Yes.”

Lincoln shook his head, another sigh as he stood up and held a hand out to help him up. “What the fuck made you so soft?” Lee just watched him and he rolled his eyes, his voice sharper, “Take my hand and let me help you the fuck up.”

At the authoritative tone Lee took the hand, letting the man pull him up. It was oddly comforting, he was always more at ease when he was taking orders, when he knew exactly what he was supposed to be doing.

They were uncomfortably close and Lee tried to pull his hand away but instead Lincoln used it to pull them flush together. He was looking him up and down, like he was trying to solve a case and Lee averted his eyes, uncomfortable with the attention. 

“I don’t know how we are so different.” A burn of humiliation, of disappointment, made it down Lee’s throat to settle heavy in his stomach. How many people got proof that they were the worst version of themselves? Got proof of what they could be and knew that they weren’t it. He wasn’t sure what body language he exhibited but Lincoln dropped his hand to touch his shoulder, the grip gentler than he expected. “I wasn’t trying to hurt your feelings.”

“You didn’t.”

Lincoln chuckled, the hand sliding from his shoulder down his arm until he was grabbing his wrist. “We are practically the same person, you think I can’t tell when you’re upset?” The grip on his wrist tightened until it hurt and Lincoln watched him, waiting. When Lincoln spoke again there was wonder in his voice, “You really aren’t going to tell me to stop, are you? You’re just going to take it?”

“No.” His voice shook. He gave his wrist a tug, just enough to test the hold and then relented, despite his answer.

Lincoln tightened his grip, definitely hurting him now and Lee winced, huffing out a nervous breath, but didn’t do anything else. 

“You’re so compliant.” The wonder was back in Lincoln’s voice and with the hand not holding him he reached up to touch the side of Lee’s face before grabbing his jaw to force his eyes up from the ground. “I can’t stand being told what to do. You?”

He looked like he was waiting for an answer and Lee’s stomach twisted, and he wished he could look away. The fingers on his jaw tightened and he understood what it meant, the unspoken command and he answered. “I like being told what to do.”

“What are you two doing?” Olivia’s voice startled them both and Lincoln dropped his hold, Lee scrambling back. 

Lincoln gave her a smirk, “Getting to know myself, what does it look like?”

“Like you are bullying the fuck out of yourself.” She rolled her eyes at him and moved in front of Lee to look at him. He avoided the eye contact and she raised her eyebrows, giving Lincoln a look before turning her attention back to the other man. “You okay?”

“I’m fine.” 

“See, he’s fine. You got info on the case?”

She nodded but she looked at him for a moment longer, her face softer than usual, and Lincoln realized that Lee brought that out in her too. He was just so fucking… soft. He moved closer, using his body to push her away and grabbed Lee’s elbow, pulling him along. “Brief us on the way.”

She chuckled as she followed them, Lincoln was always so put together it was interesting watching him be as close to flustered as he ever got with his doppleganger around. 

At the car Lincoln opened the back door and pushed Lee in like he was a perp, settling into the passenger’s side seat. He didn’t expect any complaint so when Lee spoke up it caught him off guard, “You don’t have to do that. I’m sorry you’re mad that I’m… but it isn’t fair to take that out on me.”

That was true. He glanced back at him and met his eyes, and could admit it was guilt that made him snap out, “How about you just shut the fuck up, agent?”

Lee’s mouth thinned and he crossed his arms over his stomach, looking out the window as he slouched in the seat. Moping. Lincoln was going to point that out but Olivia got into the car and he turned forward again. He knew she would scold him for it. He pulled down the visor as she drove, honestly looking to see what Lee was doing and didn’t expect to find the man’s eyes on him. Lee met his eyes in the mirror and the other man startled at being caught, ducking his head, and kept his eyes down. Even from the mirror he could see the man flushing. Lincoln couldn’t help frown, because shit, he felt bad. 

Olivia was talking though and he focused on her listening to her, his job, and without looking he had the feeling that Lee was doing the same. 

It was a long day with no leads, but Lincoln wasn’t discouraged. They were wrapping up at division for the night and he was only half listening to Olivia talk to Lee.

“I know you always head back, but it's pretty late and I know you didn’t get what you came for, but we’d love to have your help through the case if you want to give it. We can put you up in a hotel nearby.” It was more rare that he stayed longer than a day but not out of the question.

Lee was nodded as Olivia went around the corner to drop off some paperwork and Lincoln couldn't help it. Getting to know his other self had become an itch he really wanted to scratch. He moved to his feet and got in between the way she went and Lee, grinning at the huff of annoyance from him. He rewarded that sound by moving into his space until he took a step back against the wall. “Why don’t you stay with me instead of a hotel, I got an extra room.”

Lee raised an eyebrow at him, and he couldn't deny that part of him was happy to see that when the other man settled he did have some attitude. He wasn’t all just give. It didn’t last though as Lee looked away quickly, “You hate me, why would I want to stay with you. Why would you want me to?”

“I don’t hate you.” He shook his head, “Come on, you saw how much we had in common, I just want to get to know you better. Don’t you wanna figure out where you went…” He coughed to cover that, because saying the rest of that sentence wouldn’t sway him. “Don’t you want to try to figure out why we are so different?”

He looked like he was considering it and Lincoln already knew he won and he shouted down the hallway, “Olivia, he’s gonna stay with me!”

“I didn’t-”

Lincoln gave him a grin, “Sorry, already told her. Unless you want to tell her that you’re too scared to stay with me.”

“I’m not afraid of you.”

“Yea you are, don’t lie.”

Olivia came back around the corner and Lincoln took a step back, though that may be more suspicious than if he had stayed. She was grinning but it slipped a little as she looked between them and she focused on Lee, “That’s okay with you?”

And yea, he was kind of trapped. He glanced at Lincoln, trying not to frown at the victorious look on the man’s face. He gave her a smile though and nodded, “Yes, I appreciate it, thank you agent Lee.”

“Captain.” At the indignant word Lee glanced up at him, giving him a grin before he nodded, “Right, sorry. Captain Lee.” He didn’t see it but he could feel Lincolns’ eyes narrowing at him and he wasn’t sure why he was antagonizing the man. 

Olivia glanced between the two of them and didn’t exactly like the vibe. Lincoln had been relentless since he had met Lee, and normally her partner bullying someone didn’t really bother her, but the fact that it was like she was looking at her partner in double made it different. She felt protective of the man, even though she had only just met him. The only thing that calmed her was that she knew Lincoln, he might be a dick but he wouldn’t do anything to hurt the other man. Hell, maybe he could even help him out a bit. Though she kind of liked this softer version.

“Alright great, then I will see the two of you back here tomorrow. Play nice boys.”

“Always.” Lincoln gave her his very best grin to make her roll her eyes and laugh and then it was just him and Lee. “You ready?”

“Sure.” 

“We will stop and grab dinner on the way home. Any preferences?”

Lee didn’t answer so he glanced at him, centering on the open concern on his face, “What’s wrong? I promise man, nothing bad is going to happen. I’m really not a bad guy.”

“Oh, no, I just…” He touched his pocket and looked back up, “I don’t have any money. I mean I have my wallet but I’ve seen money from here and it’s different. I don’t think it will work.”

He didn’t want to like this version of himself, but fuck if he kind of did. “Come on.” He threw an arm around the man’s shoulder and directed them out of the building, “Don’t worry, I think we got you covered.” Lee fit well under his arm, they should be close to the same height but he had a little bit on the other man, probably just body posture or something like that. Who knew. 

It felt nice. Lee had no desire to fight him about the arm, though the momentary tensing from Lincoln he could guess that the man thought he would. Lincoln probably would have. Lee, well, he leaned into it a bit. It felt safe, and he was working hard to act brave but being in this other world was… a lot. But it gave him a little bit of insight into his other self and he spoke, voice quiet and aimed at the floor, because he wasn’t  _ that _ balsy. “Everything doesn’t have to be a fight.”

The arm around him tightened and he thought he would pull away but instead Lincoln just chuckled and pulled him a little closer. “It doesn’t surprise me that  _ you’d  _ say that.”

Lincoln suggested chinese and Lee shrugged his agreement. They did have similar taste and he wasn’t that particular. They arrived at a tall building and after the car was parked headed towards the door. At the door Lincoln took out his show me and scanned it, the door unlocking. Lee followed at his heels, looking around. This was nothing like his place back home. He lived in a small sad apartment, of course, he had spent most of his time at Roger’s. With his family. There was a pang in his chest and he touched his chest, quickly dropping his hand self consciously. 

This place was fancy. Looked expensive. He was reminded that Fringe agents in this universe were actual heroes, and that they took home much bigger paychecks. They stopped at an elevator and Lincoln watched him for a moment, “Is this like your place back home?”

He shook his head but didn’t offer up any more information and Lincoln didn’t ask. In the elevator they went way up, and Lee was pretty sure the higher up they went, the more expensive the apartments were. “Are you okay?”

Lee turned his attention back to Lincoln and blushed as he looked away. “I was just wondering what a place like this cost.”

Lincoln glanced around and shrugged, like he had never considered it. “Not sure, we pick where we live and the agency picks up the bill.” He must have made a face because Lincoln added, “Ah, not like that over there, huh?”

“Not quite.” He shrugged and said it, because he absolutely was not embarrassed. “I have a little place. Studio. Didn’t care because I spent most of my free time at my partner’s house.” Unexpectedly his voice caught, he missed Roger and his wife, the kids, so bad.

“I’m sorry.” His head snapped up to look at Lincoln and he expected the man to be sarcastic, to be mocking him, but his face was serious. He didn’t ask how the man knew, you were in this line of work long enough and you recognized when someone lost a partner.

“Thank you.” Luckily the elevator stopped, saving them from the awkward conversation. Lee watched Lincoln head down the hallway, juggling the bags of food and he realized he should have offered to carry them. He’d let the other man order, pay, carry the food. They were all the way to the door, Lincoln juggling the bags to get his keys, when he finally spoke up, “Do you want me to hold those?”

“Nah, I got it.” He got the door open and used his foot to kick it open, tilting his head, “Go on in.” 

Lee didn’t know where to go once he was inside, moving just far enough in and to the side that Lincoln could get in. The other man kicked off his shoes and headed in so Lee followed suit. They reached a kitchen that looked like it had never been used to make food and Lincoln dropped the bags on the counter. “Silverware in the drawer.”

Lincoln opened the fridge to grab two beers and turned around to find Lee still standing in the middle of the kitchen, not moving. Lee understood what the man had said but there were a lot of drawers and he wasn’t sure… He expected mocking, again, like he had gotten all day, but outside of the agency Lincoln seemed more laid back. Mellower. All he got was half a smile as the man handed him the beers, before getting silverware and grabbing the bags. “Come on.”

The living room looked more lived in and Lincoln dropped on to the couch and Lee sat next to him, trying to take up as little space as possible.

“You gotta relax.” Lincoln split up the food and dug in, and Lee picked up his own. Until the smell of food hit his nose he didn’t realize how hungry he was. He didn’t need any more prodding to eat, and the tension eased after a few minutes. He reached for the beer and eyed it before taking a sip, and didn’t realize he made a sound until Lincoln hmm’d. “Yea, it's not bad.”

“Thank you.” And he didn’t just mean for the food. Even if the other man was borderline hostile at least he was included. Even if the man was just curious about his doppleganger at least it was someone that wanted to spend time with him. How pathetic was he.

He was dreading when the food would be gone, because at least it gave him something to do. When all the food was gone, Lincoln leaned back against the couch with his beer and turned his attention to Lee. Lee avoided looking at him and finally mumbled that he would clean up. He picked up the food containers and silverware, bringing them into the kitchen but stalled on where to go from there. He waited to see if Lincoln would follow him but there was no noise so he guessed where he would keep a garbage can and was rewarded with it, a small thrill going through him at figuring it out. The silverware went in the sink because he didn’t see a dishwasher anywhere, and then all that was left was to head back out.

“Grab us another beer, will ya?” Lee had just reached Lincoln’s view when he said it, and he was sure that the man did that intentionally. He obediently turned and grabbed the beers though, setting them on the table as he sat and Lincoln gave him a wink. “Good boy.”

The words had an abrupt reaction in him, making him stumble as he sat, and he knew that he was blushing. To cover it up he muttered, “You’re an asshole.”

“So I’ve been told. I bet you aren’t told that very often, are you?”

“I’m not an asshole.”

“Oh I bet not. I bet everyone you interact with you just fall over yourself to make them happy, don’t you? Even me, and I’ve treated you like shit since you got here.”

“There’s nothing wrong with making people happy.”

“So what happened after college. Let’s try to figure this out.”

Lee let it go because it didn’t matter, there was no reason to start a fight. Instead he let himself forget about it and instead worked on comparing his history with Lincoln.

It didn’t seem like there was that much different. As they moved on from college though there were little changes that grew to bigger changes, but nothing environmental seemed to cause them. Just Lincoln making choices that Lee had been too afraid to make. There was no reason for it, no science behind it, and he was desperate to find some kind of answer. If he could just find a concrete reason maybe he could be a different person too. 

The only thing that made him feel better was that Lincoln looked as perplexed as he felt. They were on their fourth beer and Lincoln set it down, eyeing him. “Are you gay?”

It caught him off guard and he choked on his sip of beer, the other man leaning forward to pat at his back. Lincoln chuckled, “Sorry.”

“Why do you think that?” Lee didn’t hide it, not necessarily, but he wasn’t used to being confronted by other agents. Maybe it wasn’t so taboo here.

Lincoln shrugged. “I am. Well bi, just ya know, strong preference for dick.”

Lee stared at him, trying to figure out if he was making fun of him, if he was setting him up. He looked away, nervously tugging at the bottom of his jacket. “I…”

“Lee?” At the concerned tone he looked up and Lincoln seemed confused. “What’s wrong?”

He seemed sincere. Still he was hesitant to speak up, “I am. Bi. With a preference for…” He coughed, blushing. “For men.” His eyes darted up, waiting to see Lincoln’s reaction, to see if it would blow up in his face. 

“Why is that making you act like this?”

“I don’t usually… I’m usually discreet about it.”

“Ah.” Lincoln shrugged, “It’s not a big deal here, sounds like it might be there. Don’t be worried. Hell, I’m just relieved that at least you are out there dicking down some ass. Maybe there is hope for you.”

He couldn’t help it, he  _ knew _ the look on his face, and they were much too drunk to be having this conversation. Lincoln caught it, because of course he did, and a look of horror crossed his face. “No. Lee, no.”

He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but nothing came out. Panic was making his brain short circuit, “I-”

Lincoln set his beer down and dropped his head dramatically into his hands, “Ugh! We are nothing alike. At all. At  _ all.  _ You’re a bottom? A bottom Lee? I don’t think I could be more horrified.”

He was embarrassed, but even as strung tight as he was, as nervous as he always was he couldn’t help but have to smother a laugh at how dramatic the man was. Lincoln snapped his attention back to him, glaring. “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised, you are so fucking submissive.”

Lee’s shoulders went back and automatically he snapped out, “Being a bottom doesn't automatically make you submissive.”

“Oh, I know.” He moved into Lee’s space suddenly, forcing him back against the couch arm so he was sprawled on his back and grinned as he moved to kneel between his legs. “But  _ you _ are. Both. You’re both.”

They were drunk, and Lincoln was in his space, and yea. He was submissive, and it fucked with his head because it was himself, but it wasn’t. And in fact Lincoln felt warm and solid on top of him, and was so fucking dominant.

Lincoln moved so one hand settled on the back of Lee’s head, fingers through his hair, and met his eyes. Looking for permission. Like he was going to say no. He barely nodded when lips were on his and he melted into the touch. 

Fingers tightened in his hair and he pressed into it, Lincoln settling his weight against him. Lincoln’s free hand settled on his hip, thumb stroking at the small bit of skin where his shirt rode up. One of Lee’s hands was trapped against the couch but he lifted the other one to try to touch the other man but as soon as he did Lincoln pulled back from the kiss and let go of his hip to grab his wrist and slam it down on the couch by his head. 

A moan made it out of his mouth, made him arch up against Lincoln, a breathy whimper when it made Lincoln tighten his grip. 

Lincoln pulled back a little to look at him, a soft chuckle filling the space. “You are just too much.” His hand slid from the back of Lee’s head to cup the side of his face, thumb tracing over his lips, “Kind of thought about this from the first time I saw you. Is it narcisstic to want to fuck yourself?”

Lee had been lost in feeling, pressing a kiss to the thumb on his lips, belonging somewhere for the first time in a long time and it took a few moments for the words to sink in. When they did he felt like he had been punched in the gut. This man didn’t care about getting to know him, dind’t want to help him, apparently he had just wanted to  _ fuck _ him. 

All at once the loneliness he had been feeling, being left out, being unwanted  _ everywhere _ hit him and he shoved at Lincoln, a sob building up in his chest. 

“Hey-”

He didn’t want to hear explanations or excuses or lies, he just wanted to go home. Except he had no home anymore, not really. In his head he would just get Lincoln off him and maybe stumble upon the guest room and tomorrow he’d tuck tail and head back to his universe and… and… the sobs ripped from his chest and he couldn’t stop them. 

He couldn’t be more pathetic if he tried. He tried to swipe at his face, at the tears, but they weren’t stopping and he shoved at Lincoln again, “Get off me.”

The other man shifted so he was kneeling between his legs, but that was as far as he went and he sounded worried, “Lee, what’s wrong?”

No reason to tell him, the other man already thought so little of him. But his stupid mouth wouldn’t stay shut. “That is what this was about? I thought that, I thought you wanted to be friends. Wanted to get to know me. But you just wanted to  _ fuck _ me?” The crying was worse, bawling now, and he was starting to hyperventilate.

“Lee-”

“I’m so stupid, I just wanted to belong so bad, to be wanted somewhere.”

Lincoln slapped a hand over his mouth, so unexpected he couldn't fight it, as the man pushed him back so he was pressed against the couch, using his body to hold him still. “Okay, okay. Lee, look at me.” He focused on him and Lincoln gave him a smile, voice gentle, “You’re going to hyperventilate, I’m gonna remove my hand and then you’re going to take deep breaths with me, okay?”

Lincoln had never had a panic attack himself, but in his line of work he’d seen them a time or two and he was almost certain the man had worked himself up enough to pass out. 

The hand over his mouth was making him gasp against it, but Lincoln’s fingers were spaced out enough to let him breath and he finally focused on the other man and nodded. Lincoln watched him a moment longer before he slid his hand away and kept his voice low. “Come on, deep breath in, and let it out. There ya go. Keep breathing with me.”

Lincoln put his hand on Lee’s chest, and his heart was racing. Thudding against his hand and he kept the other man’s eyes as they breathed together. Eventually the tears stopped and his breathing slowed, and once his heartbeat calmed down as well Lincoln pulled back, giving the man more room. “You okay?”

Lee swiped at his face, sniffling, and the embarrassment almost made him cry again. “I’m sorry.” He awkwardly tried to get to his feet, feeling off balanced. “I’m sorry.”

“You are a mess.” Lincoln grabbed his arm and tugged him back to the couch, manhandling him until he was tucked against his side, under his arm. Lee didn’t fight it, because he didn’t want to. Even if the comfort was a lie, he’d take it. 

Lincoln sighed, “For what it’s worth, I do want to get to know you. I like you, Olivia likes you, why do you think we asked you to stay and help. Do you think we’ve asked anyone else to?” He held him closer, “I didn’t plan on this. Talking to you tonight, the way that you are, I just found it… uh, attractive.” He shrugged and sounded a little embarrassed himself, “I’m a little drunk. You're cute. It hadn’t been my intention but you got to me. I wasn’t trying to take advantage of you.”

Those words didn’t sit right with him and he realized the man still thought of him as… second best. A pale comparison. Prey. That he was someone that he  _ could  _ take advantage of.

He wanted to prove him wrong. He turned in the hold and caught him off guard enough that he was able to straddle the man’s waist and grab his face with both hands before leaning down to kiss him. 

Lincoln let him, hands settled on his hips, but it was restrained. Lee whined against him and pulled away to look at him. Lincoln gave him a half smile, reaching up to hold his face with both hands, “Why don’t I get you settled in your room?”

Lee was desperate though, when he had been under the other man for those brief moments it was the best he had felt in a long time. “Please.” Lincoln tried to move him but he resisted, “I’m sorry I messed it up, please.”

“You didn’t mess anything up.” Lee was shifted suddenly, losing his balance as he was dumped onto the couch. “Come on, let me show you the spare room. You need some sleep.”

Lee knew a losing battle when he saw it, and it made his chest ache. “I’m sorry.”

“You had a panic attack dude, you just need to get some sleep. Nothing to be sorry about, okay?” He reached out to grab Lee’s shirt and pull him to his feet. Lincoln touched his face again, and he couldn’t help it as he turned his face into it. “I’m kind of jealous of this you know? Everything you feel, just… shows on your face. You don’t hide anything. Everything I’ve spent my entire life learning how to hide you flaunt. How is that?”

Lee couldn’t help scrunching his eyebrows at that, having a hard time understanding what the man was saying, “It’s a weakness. I’d give anything to be tough, controlled. Like you.”

They were so close, pressed against each other, and Lee could see that Lincoln was wavering. “You need to get some sleep, that’s an order.” Linc used his boss voice, the one that made him a captain, the one that brooked no argument.

Pressed as close as they were there was no way that Linc couldn’t feel the effect that voice had on Lee. He was hard, unable to stop pressing against the man, a whimper that he did his best to smother before it made it out. 

That reaction did something to Linc, he could see it on the man’s face as his pupils dilated. An arm slid around his waist pulling them closer together and the hand on the side of his face slid around to the back of his head. Linc’s voice was low, rough, “It’s not just that you’re submissive is it? You like it.” He leaned in close, voice against Lee’s neck, “You want me to tell you what to do, Agent Lee?”

“Lincoln…” That combination of calm and arrogance wrecked him. He wasn’t sure what caused the sudden change, but he hoped it wasn’t a trick. Aware that it was just as likely the man would tell him that what he wanted him to do was get some sleep.

“Maybe this preference is what made us different.” Linc used the hold on Lee’s hair to tilt his head, pressing his nose against his neck, breath making him shiver. A mouth was pressed just along his jawline, two soft kisses before he bit down, just hard enough to hurt. 

Lee wobbled for a moment, his knees suddenly feeling like jello, but the arm around his waist kept him secure. It made Linc chuckle though, a husky sound and suddenly Lee thought that he might be in over his head. He was way out of his league. 

Not that he had much time to think about it. Lincoln’s mouth was back on his, and he gave in easy, pressing into the kiss. Lee opened his mouth when a tongue licked across his lips and tentatively kissed back. Worried about doing anything that would change the man’s mind. 

Truth be told he’d only had a small handful of partners, and the way that he was, what he liked, it wasn’t something he could get from anyone. Working for the FBI, doing the job that he did with Fringe there weren’t many people he would trust. Just from the kiss he got the idea that Linc probably had a lot of partners. He felt inadequate. 

Lincoln pulled back to look at him, and he could feel that the man was hard against him, and at least the attraction wasn’t one sided. He met the man’s eyes and the man was smiling, “Don’t take this the wrong way Lee, but you haven’t had much experience, huh?” Before Lee could get worked up, embarrassed, Lincoln was already talking again, “I like it. You can tell you’re nervous.” Without much preamble he grabbed Lee’s hand and pressed his palm against his dick, clearly hard even through his pants, “I like it a lot.”

Touching the man Lee felt like something short circuited in his brain and he wanted more of that. He understood words, he needed them to hear what someone was saying, but something told him that his doppleganger was more about actions. He pressed against the arm around his waist and when Linc loosened his grip he slid to his knees in front of him. 

Lincoln made a surprised sound that slipped into a moan, and it was the first verbal indication Lee had that he was affected too. His face was so close to the other man’s dick and he huffed out a hot breath against him. He knew what he wanted to do, why he was on his knees, but he needed to be told too. Too shy to go the last step without knowing for sure Lincoln wanted him too. 

So he looked up, meeting those eyes that looked exactly like his, “Please.”

“Oh, shit.” He didn’t look like he was laughing anymore, face flushed, and he knew exactly what Lee wanted. “Come on.” He touched his head, fingers curling into his hair as his other hand went to the button on his pants. He fumbled with it, a sign of his arousal but then had it open and zipper down. He pushed his pants down over his hip and pulled out his cock, thick and hard. Lee leaned forward but stopped, whining in his throat at being so close and Lincoln watched him for long moments before he used his grip to give him a tug forward, “Open that mouth.” With the words Linc hooked his thumb on Lee’s bottom lip, pulling his mouth open. 

He was shaking as he leaned forward to lick at the tip of the man’s cock, moaning and shuffling forward. This he didn’t need to be told how to do, his ex had always told him he was a great cock sucker, and after a particularly bad fight that it was one of the only things he was useful for. He lifted his hands to rest on Linc’s thighs to balance and put all his attention into what he was doing, letting the cock slip down his throat until he gagged, licking at the head when he pulled back, letting the hand on the back of his head guide him. 

Though at first Linc kept the touches gentle as he continued, as he seemed to realize Lee knew what he was doing the fingers curled into his hair tighter, pulling his head down, just rough enough to make Lee’s own cock throb and he dropped a hand to press against himself. The cock was suddenly out of his mouth though and Linc grabbed his jaw hard, “Did I say you could touch yourself?”

Immediately he moved his hand, moaning and trying to press closer. The instant obedience made Linc’s hold soften, and he traced his thumb over Lee’s lips, already swollen. “Good boy.” He realized the man was testing the waters, seeing what Lee would take, what he would do.

He tried to make sure his voice was sincere, “I trust you.” He looked away, shy, “I can do whatever you want.”

Linc hmm’d at that and petted his hair, before abruptly grabbing his shirt and yanking him to his feet. Once Lee was up, Linc pulled up his pants so he could move and grabbed Lee’s wirst. “Come on, to the bedroom.” The playful tone was back and that soothed something in Lee too. It was true what he said, he’d do whatever he wanted, but it had backfired on him before. He’d been used before. 

In the bedroom he was pushed towards a bed and Lincoln was pulling off his clothes. “Strip down.”

Lee hesitated, that shyness again, and Lincoln noticed right away. He had shucked his shirt and shoved down his pants leaving him in just boxers but moved to Lee and started unbuttoning his shirt. “We gotta get you some different clothes for when you’re here.”

To deal with his nerves, to try to lighten the mood Lee muttered out, “Well, we’re the same size.”

Lincoln chuckled at that as Lee’s jacket and shirt ended up on the ground and he took over unbuckling his pants and pushing them down. Before he could take off his boxers he was pushed backwards until the back of his knees hit the bed and he fell onto it. 

“Scoot back.” He did and Linc moved on to the bed between his legs, reaching out to grab the edge of his underwear and pull them down, and suddenly naked Lee felt more than vulnerable. Subconsciously his legs tried to close, his legs pressing against Linc’s thighs. “It’s okay.” Linc eyed him before sliding both hands up his thighs, teasing, and Lee could only squirm at the touches. 

Finally,  _ finally _ , Linc reached his dick, grasping him and stroking him a few times and he could only mewl out his response, hopelessly at the other man’s whim.

“Vocal.” Linc stood up and shucked his own underwear, grabbing something out of the bed side table that he tossed on the bed. 

Lee glanced at the bottle of lube and back to Linc, swallowing down nerves. This was moving very fast and he wasn’t usually one to fall in bed with someone as soon as he met them.

Linc climbed over him, leaning down on his elbows on either side so his body was pressed across him, face close to his. Lee’s hips hitched, pressing up, it felt so good to have a naked body pressed against his. It had been… awhile.

Linc grinned and pressed his nose against Lee's jaw, pressing a few kisses until the man sighed and let his head fall back. With his neck exposed he bit down, Lee’s body jerking under him in surprise. He bit until the man stilled beneath him, and then licked at the bite mark, sucking on it until there would be a mark. Olivia did always tell him he was so god damn territorial. 

Under him Lee spread his legs more, knees bending to give the man better access and Linc tried to smother the chuckle because he knew how Lee would take it. He buried it against his neck and came back to kiss him before he could complain. He wasn’t laughing  _ at _ him anyways. He pushed back so there was space between them and looked down at Lee’s body, he was just getting started but the man’s dick was already rock hard against his stomach, dripping precum. 

He shifted his weight to one side, reaching down to grab’s Lee under one knee and push it back, opening the man up. He didn’t miss the nervous twitch, the anxious eyes, as he cupped his balls, fingers sliding down further to press over his hole. 

“Lee?” The man’s eyes landed on him, and he gave him a grin. “You okay with this?”

“Yes.”

He could get used to that voice, breathy and nervous, and he reached for the lube. Lee watched every move he made like a prey animal watching a predator. Linc pressed one lubed finger against his ass, barely pressing, teasing. “Tell me again about that you can do whatever I want.”

Even now he could see that it made Lee blush more, and he clicked his tongue, lowering his voice. “Get on your stomach.” When Lee was slow to move he grabbed his knee and shoved him over, “ _ Now _ .”

Once he was on his stomach he rocked back on his knees, pressing his ass up against Linc as he whined, the words, the force, going straight to his cock.

“Easy, there.” While the man was still settling he slid two lubed fingers in his ass, grip around his hip to keep him from pulling away from the sudden sensation. Lee groaned and dropped his shoulders to the bed, pushing back, even though it had to be uncomfortable. “Oh shit, you are a good boy, aren’t you?”

He slid three fingers in, stretching him out, pressing against that place inside, until Lee was whimpering, squirming, desperate for more. “Please…”

Linc pulled out his fingers to slick up his cock, reaching out to give the man’s dick a few strokes to watch him whine. “Please what?”

“Please sir.”

Not what he had been going for but it would do. “You want this?” He rocked against him, the head of his cock slipping over his hole, but he didn’t press in. Lee rocked back against him, moans getting more desperate, “Please…  _ please _ .”

Who could resist that sweet begging? He pressed in slowly, giving the man time to adjust, but still a steady pressure even when he whined. “Come on, you can take it.”

He picked up a rhythm fast, he was sure Lee wouldn’t be able to hold out for long, and really the man hit all the right buttons for him, so he wasn’t sure he’d last long either. Lee’s cock bounced against his stomach and Linc tightened his hand on the man’s hips. “Can you cum from just this, Lee? Just from my cock in you?” He punctuated the words with a few hard thrusts, and from the way the man gasped and moved he was pretty spot on on where he was hitting. Lee rocked his hips backwards, trying to pull him in deeper.

“Oh, that’s right bitch, get it.” He slowed his own hips, letting Lee fuck himself on his cock, and oh was that a nice sight. 

He let him continue for a few moments, watching Lee get himself more and more worked up trying to push himself over the edge, until a few breathy pleases made it out.

“Of course.” He grabbed the man’s hips and drove in hard and sudden. Three strokes like that and Lee was crying out, cumming on the bed below him, fingers twisting in the blanket. “Oh, fuck.”

He let it pull him over, the man’s body tightening around him with his orgasm, with Lee gasping and whimpering. He moaned himself, hips rocking a few more times as he reached under them to touch Lee’s cock, the man crying out, over sensitive. 

“Shh.” He didn’t keep it up, sleepy and content in the way that only good sex could make him. He pulled out, stroking Lee’s side to calm him, letting his body weight put them both down on to the bed. 

Lee let out a huff of air, a content sound, but then wiggled. “It’s wet.”

“Well, you’re the one that came everywhere.” He rolled them though, pulling Lee so he was spooned against him, wrapping his arm around the man’s waist and wiggling a leg in between his before he playfully bit at his neck. “Better?”

Mindlessly Linc let his hand slide down the man’s chest, splaying over his stomach, and then up over his hips, thumb tapping on his hip bone. The touch was soft, but with a stark undercurrent of possession. Just one fuck and he already felt like the man was  _ his _ . 

Eventually he realized they would have to move, to get cleaned up a bit or at least get under the blanket so they could sleep and he used his leg to give the man a shove. “Come on, gotta get up.”

Lee’s body had been relaxed against him, but he tensed up immediately, scrambling to move as gibberish apologies spilled out of his mouth. It took him a moment but he realized what was going on and caught his arm, pulling him back down to the bed so he sprawled half over Linc. Their eyes met and Linc kissed him, sliding a hand around the man’s head, and like before Lee melted against him. He let it go on for a while before he pulled away.

“I’m not kicking you out of bed sweetheart, just wanted to get cleaned up.”

Lee met his eyes, looking for the truth there, and then blushed. You could read the embarrassment on him like a book as he stuttered out, “I d-didn’t wanna intrude.”

A joke was on the tip of his tongue, something to lighten the mood. Something to fit into where he was the most comfortable which was being an asshole. He opened his mouth but stopped when he looked at Lee’s face, how open and vulnerable it was. He was clearly a man that had been screwed with plenty in life. In fact, he was sure that he could treat the man like shit right now and have him back in his bed the next night for another fuck, what really did it was he was sure the man would take it. LIterally let him do whatever he wanted. He was an asshole, sure, but he didn’t use people like that. 

“I like you, ya know. And not in the narcassisic fucking myself kind of way. Though that was a great fuck.” He was distracted by that thought but came back quickly. “Come on, we’ll get cleaned up a bit and then get some sleep. Sound good?”

Lee leaned back until he was on his knees on the bed, watching Linc with careful eyes. That police instinct coming out, trying to suss out the truth. He must not have found what he was looking for because his eyes averted, “You don’t have to let me sleep in here, I’m not… I’m a big boy, Linc. I don’t need to be coddled.”

“Of course I don’t have to, dumbass. Do I look like someone that does anything they don’t want to?” He raised an eyebrow at him.

“No.” Finally Lee’s body language relaxed and he looked down, voice shy. “You look more like someone that tells other people what to do.”

“Damn right.” He gave him a quick kiss and then nodded towards the bathroom, “How about a shower.” 

  
  


“I feel naked without a jacket.”

Linc chuckled as he glanced at the other man. “You are fully dressed.”

Lee tugged at the shirt. “This isn’t how a respectable agent dresses.”

Linc shook his head, “It’s how I dress.” Lee darted a look at him that he decided not to take personally. “You look good in jeans and a tshirt though, I gotta say. More relaxed than the suit.” Linc pulled into his parking spot and looked him over again, “I kind of like you wearing my clothes too.”

“Me too.” The words came out before he meant to say them and Lee turned red, distracting himself by grabbing the door handle. “I mean…” He huffed out a nervous breath and darted his eyes up to Lee’s.

“I know what you mean.” He caught his arm before he could get out of the car and yanked him towards him, Lee letting himself fall across the front seat so he ended up half in his lap. Linc gave him a quick kiss before he shoved him back to his side. “Enough of that, time to get professional.” The playful tone took away any of the bite.

Lee snorted, “Who dragged who back into the car?”

Linc laughed as he got out of the car, slapping a hand down on top of it. “Alright, let’s solve some crime.”

Olivia was already in her office and Linc directed them to the coffee maker to grab coffee first. He nudged Lee after he grabbed his. “Get yours and one for Liv too, and meet us in the office, okay?”

“Sure.” 

Linc headed the other way and Lee rolled his eyes at himself, he shouldn’t feel so damn giddy about what was barely an order. But he did. Everything the man told him to do made him react like that. He couldn’t quite describe what it felt like to wake up in the man’s arms, to have the man hand him clothes when he got out of the shower. To tell him what to wear. 

He realized he didn’t know what Liv put in her coffee so he made it the same way he did for his Olivia back home, and if they were at all similar he was sure she wouldn’t care either way. Once he had them he scanned for her office and headed that way, giving nervous grins to everyone that said good morning. 

By the time he reached the office he knew he was smiling like an idiot. He was saved from having to figure how to knock by Linc waving him in and he pushed the door open with his hip. 

“You have him getting coffee Linc, really?”

“What? He wants to help.” Lee tried not to let the borderline mean comments get to him, he knew the other man was different when he was at work, he just gave Liv her coffee and ignored him. That seemed like a good plan.

“I wasn’t sure how you liked your coffee.”

She took a sip and gave him that small smile that was Liv no matter what world she was in. “Perfect, thank you Agent Lee. We are just going back over some intel, why don’t you grab a chair and pull it up.”

He set down his coffee on the table and turned to look for a chair and didn’t expect the annoyed huff of air from Olivia and he swung back, not sure what he had done. She wasn’t looking at him though, she was looking at Linc who looked fairly smug. “Are you kidding me Lincoln?”

“What?” The look on the man’s face said he knew exactly what she was annoyed about. 

Lee swallowed hard, glancing between them. Liv’s eyes darted to him, or more specifically to his neck, and suddenly he knew what it was about. His hand flew up to his neck, covering the hickey like that would change anything now. How humiliating 

Lincoln was giving her a big grin, his eyes laughing, until he turned towards Lee and it slid away to something softer. “Sit down, Lee. It’s fine.”

He was still standing there though and muttered out, “Maybe I should go.”

Lincoln leaned in a little closer to him, meeting his eyes, and lowered his voice. “Sit.” 

His ass hit the chair before he decided too, sending a glare to Lincoln when the man winked at him. That tone though.

Olivia was still shaking her head, “I knew him staying with you was a bad idea.”

“Come on, the case, let’s get to it. Don’t worry about what I do on my off time.”

“It’s not you I’m worried about.” She glanced at Lee and there was something in her look, not quite pity but… something. Oh, and he thought it couldn’t get any worse.

“It’s not like I molested him, Liv. We’re grown men.”

“Why is he wearing your clothes?”

“Why wouldn’t he be? What was he gonna wear? He looks cooler, anyways. Right Lee?”

He looked at him and opened his mouth but shut it again, not sure what to say. Finally he settled on, “I didn’t bring any clothes with me.” He looked down at his lap, he had really fucked this up. He was just starting to feel like he belonged somewhere.

The silence in the room was one of the most awkward things Lee had experienced, and he had a pretty solid history of awkwardness. It was Olivia that finally broke it, “You’re right. None of my business.” She smiled and it was somewhat strained, but sincere. “Let’s just get back to the case.”

Grateful Lee gave her a grin, opening the file she pushed at him, missing the look she gave Lincoln. Oh, that look promised that they were going to have a serious talk.

  
  


“Where’s Lee?”

Lincoln looked up from his computer. “I sent him to get lunch.”

“By himself?”

“He’s a grown man. I gave him my credit card, some directions, he’ll be fine.”

“Lincoln-”

“And a government issued cell phone with a tracker and our numbers. I’m not stupid. Besides, he’s me, right? I’m resilient. I’m sure he is too.”

“Seems nothing like you from where I’m standing.” She sat across from him, “You had him one night and you couldn’t keep it in your pants? It is you though, guess I shouldn’t be that surprised.”

He rolled his shoulders and leaned back to put his feet up on the desk. Liv knew him, knew that got around. He had a bit of a reputation for bedding most anyone that he could. But something didn’t sit right with him that she thought that about Lee. He didn’t look at her, “It’s different.” She made a disbelieving sound and he shrugged, “He’s not like me with that. I don’t think he sleeps around. He was kind of… shy about it all.”

“Perfect, I’m sure that won’t blow up in your face. I keep telling you to not date where you work. At least when this case is done you get to send him back to a whole other universe.”

“I think maybe…” He licked his lips, trying to say it without giving anything away, “He actually might stay around for a bit. He said they don’t need him much over there, and can you imagine what having two of me would do for us?”

“You like him.” 

“I mean yea, of course I would like myself, don’t you always tell me i’m a narcissist?” 

She chuckled and gave him that look. The smug one. “No, I mean you  _ like _ him.”

He rolled his eyes, “Please. He’s like…” He made a vague motion in the air. “He’s soft, and does what he’s told. He’s so nice.”

“Oh yea, all terrible things.” She kicked back in her chair, “Though seriously Linc, way too good for you.”

Before he could respond his phone rang and he glanced down at it, face turning serious as he dropped his feet to the floor. He answered it, “Lee, are you okay?”

He listened intently, slowly the worry leaving his face. “No, I can. Give me a street.” There was a long pause and now the corner of his mouth quirked up, “I’ll track ya.” Another pause, “Okay, you aren’t far. I’ll be right there.” He hung up the phone and pushed to his feet. 

“Everything okay?”

“He’s lost.” He pointed at her, “I don’t want to hear it.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

He found Lee sitting on a bench a few blocks away, looking the epitome of miserable. He pulled the car into a spot and got out, watching him for a few moments before the man saw him. Lee scrambled to his feet, meeting Lincoln halfway across the sidewalk. 

“What happened?”

His face was flushed, embarrassed, “I’m sorry, I got turned around.”

Lincoln tilted his head and looked around, and couldn’t help the edge of mocking from slipping into the words. “You’re a federal agent. Getting some chinese and getting back to the giant federal building was too complicated?”

The hurt was on Lee’s face instantly and he looked away, “I just thought… the roads aren’t set up here like they are back home. By time I realized…” He swallowed hard and kicked at the ground, tugging on the bottom of his shirt. Lincolns’ shirt.

It made him feel like an ass, which unfortunately made him be a bigger dick. “The simpering gets old fast Lee. Man up a little.” He grabbed his arm and turned him towards the federal building and gave him a shove. “I’m gonna go get the food, go back to the office.”

“I’ll come with you.”

“I can get food on my own, thanks, unlike yourself. Just go back to the office.”

Lee looked at him, face open and hurt, and looked like he was at a loss as to what to say. Finally he nodded and ducked his head, moving down the sidewalk without so much as a second glance and Lincoln watched him for a solid 10 seconds before he groaned and trotted after him. “Lee.”

The man’s shoulders hunched but he didn’t stop. Lincoln got in front of him, blocking his way and he expected the man to move around him but he stopped, keeping his eyes on the ground. Finally Lincoln huffed out a breath, he hated apologizing. “Lee, I’m sorry. I’m an asshole, I know.”

“Please move.”

Even now, even when he was so angry, he was still so soft. “Look at me.”  
Lee sighed and looked up, and he looked like he was gonna cry. If Lincoln doubted that the man was not the hit it and quit it type, he didn’t anymore. God, why was he such an asshole. He stepped closer, grabbing the man by the loops on his pants and tugging him close so they were pressed together. “I’m sorry. Liv was giving me shit and it put me on edge. Please get in the car and we’ll go get some food.” He gave him a little nudge, “I can make it an order if that will help.”

He waited for Lee to give in, but the man just edged back, averting his eyes. Lincoln let him go, “Lee?”

“Can I please just go back?”

At a loss he finally nodded, stepping aside “Sure.”

Lee glanced at him, and he really wished he could wipe that hurt off his face, before the man started walking back towards the office.

Well, fuck.

He got the food, his phone open on the seat next to him with Lee’s tracker, making sure he made it back safe. Back at the office Lee was in Olivia’s office and he headed there, half expecting to get told to fuck off. Olivia gave him her normal smile though, and at least he was certain that Lee hadn’t said anything to her.

He set the food down on the desk and handed Liv hers and then Lee his. The man glanced up at him and mumbled a thank you, but that was it. When he sat down Lee pushed the folder to him and gave him a quick rundown of what they had found, not being snarky at all. 

Lincoln tried to shake it, but this wasn’t something he was used to. Oh, he upset plenty of men but to be honest he never cared that much. And when he did - he was used to fighting and screaming. Maybe getting a punch thrown at him. This though? He didn’t know how to handle this.

He would do his job though, and he focused on work. Turning off personal matters to get the job done had always come easy to him. 

It was a whole lot of nothing, and he was starting to think this particular case had gone cold. He’d give it another day or two and then move it onto someone else. Of course, that might mean that Lee would be heading home and he really didn’t like the idea of that. 

When they were nearing the end of the day it occurred to him that he wasn’t sure what to do about Lee staying with him, and if the increased nervous glances from the man meant anything he was sure he was thinking it too. 

Liv was talking to Broyles and Lincoln took the opportunity to catch Lee’s eyes, no easy task, and tilt his head towards his office.

Part of him expected Lee to ignore him, or to blow him off, but he realized that’s what he would do. Lee just nodded and set down the papers he was holding, following Linc to the office. Linc waited until he was in and shut the door, the sound making Lee flinch and he had really fucked this up. 

He might as well be the bigger man, he’d be pretending if he didn’t think he held the power here. It wasn’t even like the man was in a new town, he was in a whole different universe. Making him have to come out and say something, to try to figure it out was cruel. Lee sat down when Lincoln motioned at a chair and he leaned against the desk. 

“I will get you put up in a hotel while you’re here, okay?”

Instead of relieved Lee looked surprised, “You don’t want me to stay with you?”

Linc tilted his head, because he just didn’t understand the man. “You haven’t said a word to me that wasn’t about the case since lunch.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m not looking for an apology Lee. I was an asshole and I get it, I just figured I wouldn’t be enough of an asshole to make you have to ask to stay somewhere else. You strike me as more of the conflict avoidance type.”

Lee shrugged and looked down at the desk, “I don’t want to stay somewhere else.” He shifted in the chair, “I get that you want me to. Whatever you want is okay with me.”

Lincoln pushed off from the desk and moved so he could crouch down in front of Lee, placing a hand on each of the man’s knees. “I’ll be honest here Lee, I have no idea what the fuck is going on. I’m almost positive that you were mad at me, and not the other way around.”

The man’s face was twisted in confusion, uncertainty. Lincoln wanted to push him, force some kind of explanation but he forced himself to wait, to let the man think it out. Lee chewed on his lip for a bit and his face was turning red but finally he spoke, “I didn’t want to cause you trouble, Olivia seemed unhappy and when I went to get lunch someone said…. It doesn’t matter. You were angry with me, so I gave you space.”

There was a lot to unpack there but Lincoln’s detective skills focused on one part, “What was said to you when you went to go get lunch?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Lee, I don’t understand what has you so worked up.” He reached up to touch the man’s face, to tilt his chin up so he could meet his eyes, “So help me out here?”

“It’s not a big deal. Just when I left the building there were some of your agents out having a cigarette. They were laughing at me, about us. About that it didn’t take you long to get me in bed.” Lee’s eyes flashed, anger under all that politeness, “One asked if they’d seen the way the pathetic fucker followed you around.” 

“Lee-”

“And I didn’t want them to see me. So I went the wrong way from the directions you told me and got lost. Because I am that pathetic, aren’t I?”

“So you were proving a point since then? Not following me around?” Lee shrugged and when he tried to turn his head away Lincoln let him, dropping his hand. “Who said it?” His voice had gone quiet, angry.

“It doesn’t matter.” Lee recognized the stubborn look on the other’s face, “Please. It’s already embarrassing, please don’t make it worse.”

“Bet it was Andy.” Lincoln glanced out the window of his office, but let it go for the other man’s sake. Well, for now anyways. “You’re okay?”

“Yea. I’m really sorry about all this Linc. I didn’t mean to cause so much trouble.”

Lincoln rocked to his feet, “No trouble.” He put a hand out to Lee to help him up, holding on to his hand a touch longer than he had to. “I uh, I mentioned to Liv that you might be staying for awhile. She thought it was a good idea too.” Lee smiled at him and Linc was uncomfortable with how good that smile made him feel. But maybe it was kind of… nice. He gave Lee a nudge for the door, “Come on. Let’s get out of here and grab some dinner.” 

“And then to your place?”

Linc threw an arm around his shoulders and nodded. Yea, that sounded nice.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
